


Future, past and the love between

by Seana26



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: What would happened if Meredith went with Nathan on that drink?





	Future, past and the love between

Meredith was sitting on the porch, looking at the blue colored waves hitting on the shore. She looked around to make sure Sammy was safe on the edge of the beach. He was jumping into the water and later running like it was the coldest bath he ever had. They had him for almost 10 years now, he wasn’t a big dog, but his fur was all over the house. The light hair were the decoration on every carpet they had in the house. Meredith smiled when she remember how Sammy got to their house, but after a moment her thoughts went somewhere else. She reminded herself how she met the love of her life and she smiled involuntarily, Meredith thought about that time, when he husband wasn’t her husband and she was grieving after Derek's death. She thought how her life could be if she hadn’t gone to Joe’s bar that night.

“I brought you some tea.” she heard his voice. “what were you thinking about?” Nathan asked, putting a cup on the table.

“About how me met.” she said, taking his hand into hers.

“Hmm, you mean when you hated me because of no reason?” he laughs. 

“I did not! It was just hard to…”

“Yes, it was hard to take you on that drink.” he said, kissing her hand. 

“But, you did it and look… we have a house in Malibu, five kids and a dog. It was worth it!” 

“Of course it was… and I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

Nathan sat behind her and pulled her closer to his warm body, even though they had been married for 15 years now, she always surprised him. He hugged her tiny body and put a kiss on her hair. She was right, it was hard to take Meredith Grey on a date, but it was totally worth it. 

*****  
20 years earlier…

“Would you like to go on a drink?” Nathan asked, looking at Meredith.

“I’m a friend of Owen Hunt so… no.”

“I wasn’t asking about Hunt, I was asking about you.” he said.

“No… I have kids.”

“Kids? I thought you were a sexy single.”

“You were wrong then.” 

“Doctor Grey…” he said, looking at her once again, “I’m not asking you to marry me, I’m asking to go for a drink with me. It’s not a crime.” 

“Maybe, but..” 

“One drink and I’ll leave you alone.” he said, smiling.

“One drink and I’m gone.” 

The bar was dark and crowded, the scent of cigarette smoke and sweet drinks filled the room and hit them right away when they entered the bar. They chose the table in the corner so no one could see them from the enter, but they could see everyone. They ordered the drinks and after a moment they were sitting at Joe’s without a clue what they were doing there. 

“How old are your kids then?” he asked.

“Zola is 8 years old, Bailey is 6 and Ellis is 2 year old.” 

“You have fun with them. I’m an only child. Never had siblings except Owen. We were like brothers.” 

“You and Owen?” she shrugs, “and now he wants you out of this hospital?” 

“It’s long story and I’m too sober to talk about it with you.”

“So you just end it here? You ask me on a drink and later when I want to know you better you give it up?” Meredith said.

“I want you to know only good facts about me… for now.” he smiled.

“Go on. I want to know those “good facts” then.” she answered, sipping her drink.

“Okay, my dad died when I was 10-”

“That’s a good fact?”

“Let me finish…” he said, smiling.

“Okay, sorry.” she smiled too.

“After his death I met Owen, we become friends and we went to Iraq together. My mom lives in New Zealand with her new husband. They have a few sheeps and a little house. I visit them when I can. I had a dog when I was little, his name was Boo. I always ran after him and screamed “Boo! BOO!” and once my neighbor almost got a heart attack because I scared her.”

Meredith looked at him, his face was lit by the light of the candle standing between them, he smiled every time he was talking about his dog and family and that made Meredith look at him different. She lifted her hand and took an eyebrow from his cheek, he looked at her and when their sight met, they both felt that sparkle jump between them. She put her hand back on the glass, trying to avoid his sight.

“I was at war zone too, it isn’t a good memory, so I’ll skip that. Uhm, I always want to get an action man for Christmas, but I never get one. Uhm, Naomi Marshall was the first girl I kissed… and that’s it I think.” he lifted his sigh on Meredith. “would you tell me something about you? or will you just let me talk and make myself stupid in front of you?”

“I’ll save you.” she smiled, “I have three kids as you know, my husband died in a car accident, my mother was Ellis Grey, a brilliant surgeon. I had a sister, her name was Lexie, she died in plane crush, now I have another sister, Maggie, she’s doctor, Webber’s daughter. I have Amelia too, she’s my husband sister.”

“Wow!” he interrupted her, “lots of family members in one place.” 

“Yeah.” she looked at her drink.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” he said, “I can tell you one of my stupid childhood stories if that makes you feel better.”

“I would love that. she smiled.”

“So, when I was fourteen…”

Meredith was listening to every part of his story, trying to figure out in her head why Hunt was so pissed about him. She had to admit that Nathan made her laugh so easily that she couldn’t barely breath. She lifted her sigh and looked at him once again, the words slipped from her mouth like she wasn’t the one who said them.

“Can we go to your place?” 

“Yeah sure.” he answered.

******  
Meredith slowly opened her eyes, trying to get used to the morning sun, she stretched her muscles before she finally sat on the bed. She turned a little on the left and after her eyes get used to morning sun, she finally saw him, he was laying on the couch near the window. The couch didn’t look very comfortable, but Meredith hoped it wasn’t true. She stood up and after a few steps she was already near him, Meredith kneeled and touched his cheek. Nathan murmured something quietly, but after a second she could see his icy blue eyes looking at her. 

“Hi stranger.” she smiled.

“Hey you!” he stretched. “are you hungry? I can make breakfast.” 

“I would love to stay, but…”

“Kids…” he finished.

“Thank you for listening me.” she said, putting her hand in his.

“It was my pleasure.” he answered.

“We see each other at work then.” she said.

“It looks so.” he answered.

She wore her jacket, releasing her hair from under the material, he couldn’t stop staring at her and her natural beauty. After a second he whispered to himself: “turn around, just one more time, just turn around.”  
Meredith was just about to leave, when she turned to him once again. Her hot lips touched his with such passion and roughness that Nathan almost fell on the couch again. They didn't sleep together that night, but that kiss was for him something more that thousands nights with her, it was a promise for good days to come, he just needed to wait for them, just like he will wait for her. 

*****  
“You’re lucky that I’m very patient.” he whispered to her ear.

“You’re lucky to have me.” she smiled, not looking at him.

“Oh right, doctor Grey. I’m the luckiest man alive..” he said, started to tickle her.

A little laugh burst from Meredith’s mouth, she started to wince under his touch, just to laugh again right after. He hold her tight so she couldn’t fell from the sofa, placed on their little porch. When he finished his sweet torture, they both looked at the blue color of the sea. Nathan kissed her forehead, trying to memorize it, just like the other moments from their common life.  
At once both of them heard the loud bark coming from the other side of the beach, they both looked in the same direction just to see Sammy playing with the waves. Their smiled and Nathan jumped from the sofa and after a moment he was near the dog, trying to get him wet. Meredith looked at him, at the love of her life, and she smiled to herself again, she was where she needed to be, she jumped from the sofa and ran towards Nathan and Sammy. After they played with Sammy, Nathan hugged Meredith from behind, he placed small kisses on her neck just to trace the path to her ear. He kissed it, hugging her even tighter. 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me Meredith.” 

“I love you Nathan… and I’m so happy I went with you for that drink.”

“I love you too babe.” he hugged her, looking at the sunset.


End file.
